Molded plastic water tumblers, highball glasses, etc., of whatever size or shape, are being used to a great extent, and a consideration the manufacturer faces, of course, is the thickness and material of the receptacle. Especially when made with a relatively thin wall, the heat or cold of the contents is quickly passed through the side wall to the discomfort of the user. This application for patent relates to means to alleviate this problem without merely thickening the side wall, which is done to present an answer to this problem, i.e., using styrofoam. The present container may be used to obviate the use of styrofoam in this instance.